Legends in the making: Inu-youkai Dai-youkai and The Chiropteran Queen
by Andros Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: Many people believe that Sesshomaru inutaisho never had a human lover they were wrong. Others believe Saya Otanashi never had children once again they were wrong. When the lord of the western lands has enough and the chirpteran queen is fed up? What is in store for konoha when they pissed off the wrong couple?
1. Chapter 1

_The village hidden in the leaves has a dark history like most villages who began in the light there are things that shall not be discussed one such dark secret is the Kyuubi attack not four years ago it's after these events that our story begins. Fate has put the two together producing a legend in the making._

_**(4 years after Kyuubi attack)**_

A four year old boy stood in a black cloak that had no visible connections the top of which was lined by white fur on his hip was a black katana otherwise known as Tensa Zangetsu his hair was blonde and in curls around his head near his shoulders. The cloak billows in the non-existent winds as he stands atop the hokage monument one would think the boy is unaware of his status as Kyuubi jinchuriki or the fact that he was the son of the village's greatest hokage yet they treated the son of their hero like the plague all at the ripe age of four years old.

The villagers thought that the boy didn't know anything even at this young an age the truth is he was extremely smart for a boy his age and has taken to studying and creating seals because he had a natural talent for the art. Nobody knew that the coming events would bring a second coming of minato and kushina and it wouldn't be a damned thing the village hidden in the leaves could do about it more over two young lovers will be united anyway no matter who tries to split them apart.

_**(6 years after Kyuubi attack)**_

_**Naruto **_

A year ago I was kicked out of the orphanage which I could actually careless about seeing as I now have an entire apartment complex given to me by the sandaime hokage Sarutobi hiruzen which he helped me protect with security and blood seals. I've decided to tear down the walls on the last floor making it into a penthouse a floor for a library one devoted to physical training and one for forging, some of the books I've read contain weapons and vehicles of the old world before the clan wars I've decided to remake the weapons known as _'guns'_ it helps that Kurama or as people know him as Kyuubi is helping me do that.

That particular floor will have the armory on one side with a titanium door infused with chakra metal that way it'll have chakra recognition as well as blood seals placed so again only I or those I key in can enter. The thing is half the village believes that the younger generation would blindly follow them when I know for a fact that we've become united under one banner I've changed the red light district into more of a private sector of the village with me being at the head.

Keeping my eyes on my last gun mold just as the shipment of titanium ore arrived at the gate luckily for the guy bringing it he was being escorted in by Hinata Hyuga my fiancée thanks to my dad and Hisashi setting up a marriage contract between us. I know for a fact that this is the year that Kumo was supposed to try and pull off a kidnapping on Hinata and in truth Hinata myself and the others were all prepared for this I even got Hokage-jiji to agree to hold the peace treaty in my domain where we'd handle it from there.

The hokage gave me a look but he knew I was right Kumo couldn't make demands because they violated the treaty thinking that they could demand anything when they we're plotting in my domain inside the villages walls then they're fucking stupid. It wasn't long before Hinata arrived with the delivery ninja who had set the ore down before I handed him the correct amount of yen once the delivery man left I turned to my Luna-Hime with a smile before kissing her squarely on the lips. There is normally a rule about when I'm in the forge though the only exceptions to this rule are Hinata and Sarutobi-jiji even anbu know not to fuck with me while I'm in here.

Looking at the woman I love I noticed that she seemed wary about something as if something bad was about to happen to her I mean we've known about Kumo's soon to be failed attempt to kidnap her thanks to the Nibi jinchuriki Yugito Nii a friend of mine from when I was four and left the village. It was thanks to her that I was able to make and perfect the flash step which surpasses my dad's flying Raijin jutsu that being said we've been preparing for this day though I have to thank the fire lord for giving me this section of Konoha due to the shit this villages council has put me through when I was four.

I had gone with Sarutobi-jiji when he went to make his annual report to the fire daiyamo who saw the scars and malnourishment before flipping his lid and then having an envoy take us back to Konoha where he not only set the civilians and the civilian and elder council straight while giving me the entire red-light district of Konoha to do with as I saw fit. The result of me pointing out who caused the village to rage against me and the elder council along with their civilian counter parts were dealt with quickly ever since then I have gated of the entire red light district and turned it into my own little city.

Putting up the last gun I turned to Hinata and we departed for the penthouse I can tell she's nervous to be truthful so am I but the one thing the sandaime Raikage screwed up on is he sent Yugito with them and Hokage-jiji is already waiting for the delegation while Ken-jiji has already been notified and has likewise notified the daiyamo of Rai-No-Kuni which suffice to say he's as mad as a hippo with a hernia and has given me permission to waste the ones coming here with Yugito staying in my territory.

Arriving at the penthouse I decided I had better get dressed for the eventual meeting since we've changed to my side of town both Hinata and I had decided to both put on a suit call it fitting I've made the entire organization that I run specifically for the betterment of Konoha. My suit is entirely black with a crimson dress shirt and black tie with black dress shoes Hinata decided to do the same as myself except her shirt was white as were her shoes while her tie was lavender.

Leaving the penthouse we walked to the floor below also, known as the board room where both my maid Haku and butler Kimmimaro we're waiting well Haku was waiting Kimmimaro was getting the delegation and the rest of our guest as well as fitting the elders of the Hyuga clan with the very seal they use on their branch members. Sitting at the head of the table with Hinata on my left I watched as our guest were lead in by Kimmimaro it was a good thing that the table could fit the whole of us the clan heads had joined in as well as bringing in their clan heirs who like Hinata and I were dressed in suits.

I stood from my seat with Hinata rising at my side as Haku and Kimmimaro moved when we turned our backs on our guest taking our overcoats as I spoke.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hellsing manor for those of you who don't know my name allow me to introduce myself I am the last of my people I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hellsing and many of you have had a run in with either of my parents but that's not our reason for being here may I offer anyone a drink? A scotch maybe Lord Hisashi what of you lord Hokage?" I asked of them.

"Just a scotch Naruto and please you don't have to call me lord after all I am your father-in-law surely we could skip the formalities between us and allow the delegation to introduce themselves son" Hisashi replied, with the Hokage and clan heads nodding.

"Of course father but, please as this is a meeting why don't we continue to use them just for the pretense of it all?" I asked, before holding my hand out with my index and middle finger parted Kimmimaro seeing this went and got my cigar case and opened it as he brought it over to me so I could pick out one before closing the case as I continued.

"Well gentlemen of Kumo please by all means introduce yourselves along with whom it is you serve as well as why you're here" I asked?

It was this request that a man with blonde hair stood up and spoke.

"Good evening Lord Hellsing my name is Rai Kazama head ambassador of Kumo as well as elite Jonin under Sandaime Raikage Q. Thank you for having us inside the Hellsing Manor we've come today seeking an alliance with Konoha and hi-no-Kuni as a hole with me is my brother Rei our cousin Tai and Yugito Nii again it's a pleasure to be here" he said, as he sat back down I sat with my hands clasped under my chin as Kimmimaro came and lit my cigar as I smirked.

"Ah yes Rai the treaty you came to Konoha to discuss with my father in law may I see it while you gentlemen parley? It'll give me something to do as well as to see if this is beneficial to Konoha as well surely it wouldn't be a problem?" I asked, making the man shake his head signifying that it wouldn't.

"Yugito would you please bring me the treaty so I could make sure everything is in order for both parties involved in this?" I asked, she complied with me without much difficulty and handed me the scroll containing the treaty.

Looking over the scroll I read the treaty from top to bottom getting more pissed by the second my eyes slowly beginning to bleed red the more I read before I finally had enough and threw the treaty at Rai Pulling out my desert eagle as the clan heirs and Yugito pull out guns of their own ranging from to . The sound of guns being drawn stops all talking as the Kumo delegation looks on with wide eyes and the clan heads and Hokage pull out their own guns as I spoke.

"You must take my village and its people for fool's Rai because not only do you come into my home basically demanding my wife but that of her little sister as well to use for breeding! Did you think I wouldn't find out about your trying to steal the byakugan? You see if going by the tailed beast as well as the fact that Yugito is a year under me you also, sought to use my little sister against me I am sorry but only Tai will be leaving here with a message to the Sandaime Raikage. Should you or any successor you have try this shit again the Hellsing organization has the go ahead of your daiyamo to level Kumo and be sure to tell the jinchuriki of the hachibi that his brother Kyuubi said he is to stand down if that happens otherwise you're in for hell" I said, signaling Kimmimaro who took tai to the gates to the waiting anbu who then proceeded to escort him to the border of fire and lightning country.

Once that was taken care of I looked at Hinata who pointed a 357 magnum at rai her lavender eyes now having an active byakugan with a glare that could scare my mother and she was _the red death!_ That alone made me shiver because I knew this meant they were going to be in a world of pain if not from her then ibiki. The question now was did we kill them or extract information from them on Kumo whichever way we took was good in my book but should the sandaime Raikage declare war I'll wipe Kumo off the face of the world permanently.

I along with Hinata and the clan heirs pull the triggers on our respective weapons riddling the entire Kumo delegation with bullets the clan heads and hokage following not far behind us when the last bullet was fired I sat there next to Hinata and held her hand in mine. Kumo has to have been stupid for coming after the head of Hellsing and his wife more over for threatening anyone we deem as family you'd think that they'd learn from the mistakes of others who have died before them.

The thing is I already know that the sandaime Raikage will be coming here for some sort of restitution for the death of his ambassador and delegation which will undoubtedly reach them soon enough do to them having their so called spies in Konoha when we've known about them for ages. Word will reach Kumo soon and the Hellsing name will do what it's always done in any event with this being done and over with its time I take Hinata and tuck her into bed, Hisashi seeing his daughter tired kissed her forehead as I picked her up and doing something I know will make shikaku nara curious faded into my shadow.

The second I returned the clan heirs took the seats that had been vacated by the Kumo delegation as I sat in the head chair of the board room I can't help but worry my hands clasped in front of my face I looked at those here as I spoke.

"She's spent as am I the sandaime Raikage will be coming to the Hellsing district within the walls of Konoha to call for my blood the thing is he won't be leaving Konoha alive not if I have anything to say about it" I said, this caused sasuke to stand and speak.

"Naruto as heir of the uchiha clan I stand with you Kumo sent their people to take one of our own I think I speak for the other heirs when I say you won't have to fight alone" he said, at this all the clan heirs began stomping their feet in approval.

I looked at the clan heads to see if they agreed with the choices their heirs made one by one the clan heads starting with Shikaku stood up and clapped Tsume, Shibi, Inoichi, Chouza, Mikoto, and Hisashi. The hokage as well stood and applauded as well with a nod giving us the okay for battle for most of us it would be our first kills for the rest of us well it might be our latest kills and that's what scares the clan heads some of them at least this is Hellsing and there will be killing in our line of work.

"Sasuke you've been a brother to me since before the massacre of your clan and for that I thank you as well as Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino whose been brothers to the both of us each of us has at one point lost something or someone important. You all know what I carry as well as what the beast has taken from me though; she has helped me by unlocking my ancestor's blood because though your mother wasn't a virgin I was able to make her a draculina by some miracle at least a fledgling until she decides to become a full draculina. I will say this again Mikoto because yes Sasuke has told me you refuse to sleep in the coffin that's in your room as my great ancestor once put it '_once you turn your back on the light of day all the sunlight should mean to you is a smoldering pain and slow death'._ Since you refuse to drink blood the coffin is the only way to keep you strong am I understood police girl?" I asked, making Mikoto blush as well as hang her head.

Looking at Sasuke I can't help but laugh at the face he's giving her I couldn't help but laugh so I decided to burst his bubble before it got to big.

"don't look so smug cause if she turns you she gets to tell you the same damn thing" I said, that had Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino laughing at the look he had on his face which was hilarious I stood and spoke.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it's late and I believe my wife is wondering where I scurried off to if you wish to sleep here tonight Hyuga elders I warn you step foot into my room and you'll find out why Alucard-jiji was known as the No-Life-King other than that my retainers will show you to your rooms most of us have the graduation exam to attend to so I'll see you all in the morning ja ne." I said, walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip: A week later.**

Konoha has been quiet this week all of Kumogaukre's spies had been found by the agents of Hellsing and dealt with in a swift manner not one was left alive after the informed Kumo of the return of the Hellsing family it apparently scared the shit out of them and since then they have been trying to send a delegation that is without ulterior motives. Like I said it's been quiet in Konoha since the cleansing of the spies of any other shinobi village from our own ranks knowing international law states that _'if a spy is found in another village and has not tried to harm any of said village they have diplomatic immunity considering their villages might declare war.' _Just as it's subtext clearly states that: '_if any village goes after a clan heir or the wife of the clan head in any village any and all type of any immunity is thereby forfeit for any and all covert operative if they had been found in any territory no matter the village.'_

For this precise reason is it that not only is Konoha safe from any and all repercussion but Hellsing organization as well as the Hellsing house hold as a whole and no one can refute it because of not only the law but the fact that the Hellsing name is one of the oldest and most noblest of clans and has been for over 300 years. The name Hellsing for both the organization as well as the clan itself was descendant of Abraham van Hellsing an ancient vampire hunter that at one point worked for the Vatican. Hunting any and all evils of the supernatural world and predomatably leaving the Vatican years later and pledging loyalty to her majesty the queen of England in the old world.

Hinata and I have been training together since we met at the age of three since I don't or didn't have the byakugan until recently while using the gentle fist I had to target pain and pleasure points as well as other pressure points on the body. Our teamwork according to the academy instructors is well beyond that of any seasoned genin and we've proved that we can work well with the other clan heirs to the point that no matter who they give us we'll put the sannin to shame.

It was some time earlier on in the week that shikaku nara head of the nara clan and Jonin commander came to me asking about my abilities with the shadows as well as asking if I would be kind enough to show him how to do that as well. Shikamaru being a lazy bastard knowing I had already taught it to him suggested I show his father so as a favor to a friend I had no qualms in doing this as well as giving him permission to teach it to the nara males finding it in Shikamaru and shikaku's words '_too troublesome'_ to come by and teach them to do it myself.

Graduation wasn't that far off maybe in a few days at least in which the Raikage was supposed to attack us thinking we were unprepared we each went on a mission to clear out a few bandit camps so we could get our first kills so we don't freeze up when the time for battle comes. The sandaime hokage having gotten a messenger hawk from maubi changed the graduation test for the heirs Hinata and I to this battle if we could take them out with little injury we'd become ninja possibly chunin. The entirety of the ninja force would be in the surrounding area while the other academy graduates would be in the hokage tower watching from saru-jiji's crystal ball.

**Time Skip: Graduation Day.**

Today was the day we'd been looking forward to Iruka-sensei came by earlier to wish us luck and to come back alive we could hear the march of what sounded like thousands each of us standing on top of the gates the winds blowing the leaves of the forest each falling across the ground. We stood in silence not a word being said like the calm before the storm then Kiba begins to whoop which is soon followed by the rest of the heirs only Hinata and I remain steadfast and strong as the winds begin to buffet our clothes. Rain begins to fall in sheets lightning strikes out on the horizon we see them and we wait they grow closer and we're now in front of the gate soon I hear the sound of various shushin being used there stands the clan heads as well as my father's last living student Kakashi Hatake. They watch as I begin to walk forward the sandaime Raikage doing the same the shadow of the fedora I'm wearing gives my eyes a crimson glow soon we were standing side by side I spoke.

"You bring your men and yourself to death sandaime Raikage tell me for what purpose do you have here and I'd advise against lying to me" I said, an edge in my voice that hasn't been heard in a week.

"To our deaths child you have me confused I am simply here to negotiate the terms of a peace treaty what more could I be here for" he asked?

"You bring a battalion of anbu whom you call spark to the doors of my home and you dare say you're here for negotiations do not take me for a fool you decrepit old bastard I've seen your so called treaty and here's my answer to such a thing" I said, with that I jumped up and round house kicked him into his anbu therefore beginning the battle.

We charged as a single unit into the throes of battle together watching each other's backs Hinata and I at the spearhead of the charge jumped into the air and together we round house kicked the first anbu in our path. I pulled out the casull and jackal respectively and began shooting we stood our ground all of us surrounded on all sides I shadow walked the others to their parents they were dead on their feet Hinata and I stood back to back we could hear our friends on the gate protesting saying it was against the odds.

Hinata giggled while I myself chuckled and pulled out a cigar lighting it as I looked each of the spark members in the eye scenting their fear listening to their hearts quicken with the emotion clouding their judgment the Raikage stepped up and spoke.

"Well lord Hellsing are you and the lady going to give up and let her come with us peacefully to breed her so we can have the byakugan" he said, I had been chuckling the entire time of the battle but soon stopped at his last words Hinata watched as I stopped chuckling and giggled as she spoke.

"Sandaime Raikage I hope you and your men enjoy hell" she said.

Everyone on the gate who heard the Raikage words gulped nervously all the clan heirs did anyway and began backing up slowly their parents looking confused all except Hisashi who like the clan heirs gave a nervous laugh causing inoichi as well as the other clan heads to look at him so he spoke.

"The last time someone said they were going to rape Hinata he lost it you all remember the odama clan the wealthy merchant's right" he asked?

"Yeah what about them" asked Tsume?

"Troublesome" said shikaku.

"Explain Hisashi" said inoichi.

"Akashi odama found Hinata playing with naruto at the age of four do you remember you all brought the others to play with them they were all laughing at one point until it stopped" he said.

"Yeah I remember that we each had to go to a council meeting only Akashi wasn't there" said chouza.

The way that Hisashi was looking at them made the clan heads not want to ask what happened so Hinata spoke up.

"Akashi odama was a vile bastard that now gets to dine in the deepest part of hell for his transgressions the village of Konoha as a whole not just the now dead odama merchant clan owes the house of Hellsing a lot for the abuse of a man more noble than myself even with my clan status. The day Akashi odama decided to attack us he decided that he and the males of the clan were going to rape me before sending me home with an escort with probably some made up bullshit. That day not only did he threaten to rape me but Ino as well I'll leave the rest for you to figure out how it was that particularly battle ensued so in case you need a first-hand view you're about to witness it" Hinata said.

( **Start song: Here comes the boom; By: Nelly)**

I stood in the middle of the circle of over five hundred strong sliding into a stance all my own as I waited an anbu charged I followed suit he swung with his right and I with my left. I caught his punch just as he caught mine before I pulled a round house and kicked him through a tree moving on to the next one I did a hand stand kicking the next guy into one of his friends pulling out the jackal I fired five separate shots.

Block, punch, dodge, kick, and shoot. This kept going on for over an hour as I battled the surrounding Kumo forces killing some incapacitating others all the same they were dropping like flies all that remained were the sandaime Raikage and the container of goyuki the eight tailed bull ox.

(**End song)**

I stood in front of them both with both men confronting me with a determined look in their eyes as I looked into the eyes of the one Yugito called Killer-Bee I let my eyes flash Kyuubi red before turning back to the sandaime Raikage as I spoke.

"You're ninja are dead due to your foolishness Q men and women dead because of your arrogance so by the decree of your own daiyamo I Naruto Alucard Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hellsing sentence you to death! Know this Bee the only reason you aren't dead is because you haven't attacked and because hachibi has met my ancestor I want you to take his corpse and leave with a message for the council of Kumogakure- No- Sato anymore attempts for the byakugan or on my wife and I have permission to wipe Kumo of the face of the map am I understood goyuki" I asked?

The only semblance of a response that I got was Bee nodding his head as I turned to walk into the village I stood at the front of the gates with my arms wide open as Hinata sailed straight into them causing me to smile like a loon and kiss her lips as soon as my hands got a hold of her waist and spun her around making everyone laugh including Hisashi who hasn't laughed in lord knows how long.

**Hinata**

Being in my husband's arms is all I could ever really ask for I can actually remember the fact that we've been married since we were three and have lived in the Hellsing manor since the age of four when Naruto woke his vampire blood. It amazes me how I can even say the word's _vampire and blood_ in the same sentence without fainting on the spot because that night is a night I will never forget it's also the night I lost my mother because of the elders poisoning her tea which in turn caused her to go into labor with my little sister. Those people honestly have no idea who it is their fucking with and when the hammer comes down on judgment day the majority of Konoha will be making a one way trip to see the Shinigami so in retrospect the only thing I can say about the bastards of this village is may kami have mercy on your souls when you arrive in her court cause you can be damned sure his mom kushina won't.

We fought side by side and back to back with our closest friends with the other clan heirs we took down thousands until a paltry five hundred stood there both shocked and tired that six kids took out most of their army while their kage stood at the back of the formation protected as we did battle. Battle we did thinning out their forces watching as the Raikage himself shook in fear as my husband began to show them what a real monster was though this also, showed Konoha just how wrongly they've treated their own hero and exactly how much it was that the village needed a change in pace as well as political power.

I stood next to my father with a grape cigar in my hand having been turned by naruto it's the only thing besides bourbon that sates the thirst for blood placing the cigar in my mouth my father took out a lighter and lit it for me before lighting his own. I folded my arms as I watched him continuously play with the small legion of spark agents switching from hand to hand to ninjutsu then going to genjutsu which was obviously pissing them off because it's said that jinchuriki couldn't use genjutsu if their life depended on it though; they forgot just which bijuu he contains.

The wind blew my coat tail out behind me as I stood with my arms crossed as I smoked the cigar in my mouth my father following my actions as we watched the carnage on the remaining five hundred Kumo anbu who had come with the sandaime Raikage naruto did his job without fear and extreme prejudice to any who wished his precious people harm. This was not a battle this was a slaughter soon to be massacre as he stopped and spoke.

"You're ninja are dead due to your foolishness Q men and women dead because of your arrogance so by the decree of your own daiyamo I Naruto Alucard Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hellsing sentence you to death! Know this Bee the only reason you aren't dead is because you haven't attacked and because hachibi has met my ancestor I want you to take his corpse and leave with a message for the council of Kumogakure- No- Sato anymore attempts for the byakugan or on my wife and I have permission to wipe Kumo of the face of the map am I understood goyuki" he asked?

Do you wanna know what shocked me though was that the Raikage kept this pretense of a diplomatic mission when everyone on the gate clearly saw otherwise and know for a fact that this battle was started because of his next words and actions?

"Well lord Hellsing are you and the lady going to give up and let her come with us peacefully to breed her so we can have the byakugan" he said, I had been chuckling the entire time of the battle but soon stopped at his last words Hinata watched as I stopped chuckling and giggled as she spoke.

"Sandaime Raikage I hope you and your men enjoy hell" she said.

Everyone on the gate who heard the Raikage words gulped nervously all the clan heirs did anyway and began backing up slowly their parents looking confused all except Hisashi who like the clan heirs gave a nervous laugh causing inoichi as well as the other clan heads to look at him so he spoke.

"The last time someone said they were going to rape Hinata he lost it you all remember the odama clan the wealthy merchant's right" he asked?

"Yeah what about them" asked Tsume?

"Troublesome" said shikaku.

"Explain Hisashi" said inoichi.

"Akashi odama found Hinata playing with naruto at the age of four do you remember you all brought the others to play with them they were all laughing at one point until it stopped" he said.

"Yeah I remember that we each had to go to a council meeting only Akashi wasn't there" said chouza.

The way that Hisashi was looking at them made the clan heads not want to ask what happened so Hinata spoke up.

"Akashi odama was a vile bastard that now gets to dine in the deepest part of hell for his transgressions the village of Konoha as a whole not just the now dead odama merchant clan owes the house of Hellsing a lot for the abuse of a man more noble than myself even with my clan status. The day Akashi odama decided to attack us he decided that he and the males of the clan were going to rape me before sending me home with an escort with probably some made up bullshit. That day not only did he threaten to rape me but Ino as well I'll leave the rest for you to figure out how it was that particularly battle ensued so in case you need a first-hand view you're about to witness it" Hinata said.

I stood on the gate and watched as the remaining anbu moved between naruto and the sandaime Raikage while Killer-Bee seemed to be backing up as if the hachibi was currently warning him of whom he was currently fucking with which made this all the better considering whose son he was as well as whom his grandfather was it's like a big fuck you to Konoha as well as the pompous bureaucrats in this fucking village. Then a pressure unlike any other appeared almost sent the walls of Konoha crumbling down with how much pressure it was and frankly I'm not surprised with how much power he's putting out because it's one thing the whole of Konoha has learned it's._ 'Do not fuck with the wife of Naruto Alucard Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hellsing!'_ This was proved as one by one the civilian council came tumbling down the more they tried to target us for some seriously stupid shit.

The more they targeted us the more of them died it started with the odama before rounding off toward the main reason he was seen as he was in other words the last of the civilian council that fell was that of one Sarah Haruno mother of banshee bitch Sakura Haruno. The best part in all of this is he was well in his rights to defend himself especially seeing as he is the heir of Hellsing or rather the lord of Hellsing not one damned ninja could touch him oh he knew about danzo and his lackeys it was only a matter of time before we brought the bastard down we're just biding our time.

The look of fear on the raikage's face as naruto advanced on him soon turned to one of courage as he stood up and charged straight for naruto who met his charge with one of his own as both cocked a fist back and threw a haymaker at the other they're fist collided and they disappeared.

_**BOOM!-BOOM!-BOOM!**_

The sandaime Raikage soon appeared flying through roughly five trees before he regained his footing just as naruto appeared both men soon disappeared again all you can see is craters where their blows impacted. The sound of fist colliding again and again all you could see was flashes of white for those of us without a doujutsu while those of us who had one could keep up with them making this a hell of a lot more fun.

_**BOOM!-BANG!-CRASH-THUD!-BOOM!**_-_**BANG!-CRASH!**_

The next time the Raikage was seen he was bloody and bruised battered and barely breathing you could hardly see the man's chest rising at all when naruto appeared he chopped off his head quickly before burning it and the body to ashes while he watched Killer-Bee took off for Kumo to relay the message.


End file.
